Chapter 15 - The Return (CitC)
Although Ludwig and Iggy treated Tubba with politeness and were much better than both Roy and Lemmy, Tubba had a feeling that Ludwig had never gotten over his defeat at the hands of Tubba ten years ago. For while Ludwig treated Tubba no worse than Iggy, Tubba always seemed to be the one balancing acid vats over lava pits, or handling open circuits with amps of current racing through them. Ludwig was the eldest of the Koopalings, more than two years older than Tubba, and Iggy was the middle Koopaling, being seven months older. Ludwig had started to grow stubble on his chin, to make himself look "more macho" according to Iggy. But aside from that, the eldest Koopaling was the same as always- the same tufted blue hair, the same maniacal look in the eyes, the same dark blue shell. Iggy had changed much more, finally having no need for glasses. As he admitted to Tubba in hushed tones, "the ladies seem to like contacts more." As well, the tall, thin Koopaling now had an affinity for Blittys along with Chain Chomps. Tubba was not much more than a lab assistant; he learned not to argue with Ludwig's course of action after suggesting that they study Power Stars. Ludwig sent him to study "enchanted lava." By coincidence, of course, the lava wasn't enchanted and Tubba was sent to the Medical Wing with a blistering hand. Tubba caught glimpses of the other Koopalings, but as the days went on, he went into a routine. Wake up in the guest room given to him in the dungeons, go to the lab, do what was told of him, go back to the guest room. He rarely saw anyone other than Ludwig and Iggy, except at mealtimes, where he was given a standard soldiers ration. He had tried to catch word of what Bowser was planning, knowing that the Koopa King was not an exceptional planner, but Kamek told him to stay put in the basement and dungeons. Tubba would've already split from the Koopa Kingdom if they were not the only thing keeping him from jail. It was in one of the days in the lab that Morton came to Tubba. Ludwig had just finished assigning Tubba the task of feeding the adolescent Nippers, on the basis they needed the Nippers for another experiment. Tubba thought that Ludwig just enjoyed him swearing underneath his breath as he got his fingers bit by the Nippers. The second-youngest Koopaling was one of the two Koopalings younger than Tubba in age, being five months younger. However, he towered over Tubba, being the largest Koopaling. Morton had grown more hair than his three hairs, with it now covering his head in a manner not unlike Bowser's. However, Morton had also grown a hefty walrus mustache and a goatee to go alongside it, so he resembled more Morton Koopa Sr., Bowser's father, than Bowser himself. "Hey, you're Tubba, right?" Morton asked as he entered the lab. Ludwig was working on a vat of lava in the corner, and Iggy was sitting on a computer in the room beside the lab. Iggy was the theory behind the experiments, and Ludwig carried them out, with help from Tubba. Before Tubba could answer Morton, Ludwig, looking up from the cauldron he was working on, a dirty lab coat on his shoulders, bellowed: "Morton! Put zat lab coat on!" He pointed to the one next to the door. "Vee don't vant you contaminating zee samples!" Morton shrugged. "I'm only here for a minute." His voice was gruff, like Roy's, but thankfully was lacking the horrible accent. "Tubba?" Morton asked again, fixing Tubba with a questioning look. Tubba nodded. "Yeah, it's me. What do you need, Morton?" "A bunch of folks turned up at the front door. They seem to have caught word that you're here. Come and see?" Morton explained, ignoring Ludwig's angry remonstrations about a lab coat. "Can you do without me, Ludwig?" Ludwig, having resigned to the fact that Morton would not put on a lab coat, shrugged. "I didn't need zee Nippers fed anyway." Tubba raced to Morton as quick as he could. Tossing a dirty lab coat onto the coat hanger next to Morton, he bolted out of the lab. He knew who had come for him at the Koopa Kingdom. ''The other battlers! ''Tubba raced along, elated. Behind him, Morton was huffing and puffing to catch up. Tubba, knowing the way to the ground floor, didn't need Morton until he reached that level. ''I wonder how they all are? They seemed to be in good condition, after what Morton said. ''Before Tubba knew it, he had scaled the spiral staircase and was impatiently waiting for Morton on the ground floor. "You're in a hurry!" Morton grunted, panting as he drew level with Tubba. "I haven't seen my friends in ages. Can you show me to the Entrance Hall, and fast?" Tubba asked, not caring how impatient he sounded. Morton led the way down the maze of hallways, reaching the Entrance Hall within two minutes. To Tubba, however, those were the longest two minutes of his life. But when he reached the Entrance Hall, he saw them. Standing in front of the door, with Kamek hovering around them, looking distinctly awkward, were Gonzales and Blizzerd. "Tubba!" Gonzales cried as he saw Tubba round the corner with Morton. Tubba's face split into a wide grin as he raced across the red carpet to Gonzales, crushing him in an embrace. "Gonzales!" Tubba said, his voice elated. His old friend was the first one to greet him back at Bowser's. Suddenly becoming aware of Blizzerd hovering beside them, and Gonzales wincing in pain. Tubba dropped his friend and grabbed the young Barribad from the air. "I knew you'd be the first here!" Tubba exclaimed, giving the Barribad a heartfelt noogie. Blizzerd winced, and groaned, "yeah, good to see you too, Tubba." Behind Blizzerd was GB, the Blooper looking quite happy that he had reunited with Tubba. Giving the blooper a high five, Tubba turned to the other members of the party. This wasn't all the battlers, but they were quite the party. In his race to get to Gonzales and Blizzerd, he hadn't noticed standing behind them was another Clubba. A bow adorned her white hair, and sunglasses hid her eyes from him. But Tubba didn't need to see her eyes to know who she was. The light blue scales and arrogant way of holding herself was telltale. After so many years, he had come face to face with his half-sister Clubbette once again.